Mr Bright Side
by northenstar
Summary: Put an asshole, his sister and three friends in mlp and you got your self hell... ENJOY XD all four are oc and i dont own any anything except the four


_I am in a self induced tranceâ€¦. Dont know if i'll ever live in this world when the reaper seems to poke his cheery skull everywhere i fucking go. He shows up like a buzzard, constantly telling me in a bone chilling voice " Your time is almost up Isaac, enjoy your life while you can." Each time a bone chilling smile, and you know what? If it wasn't for my family and my friends, i would have accepted his offer. And knowing him, he's got a funny way of showing us our fate._

**Chapter 1: old people new faces**

"Ow my head! Fuck thats the last time i drink while I'm driving, right Andrewâ€¦. Andrew? Ethan where's Andrew? Ethan?" I opened my eyes and gazed upon some soft grass that my face is practically glued to. The grass had a weird looking texture to it, like something out of a fucking cartoon. " Wait a minute, holy shit am I dead!?" I looked around, staring at the trees I realized that everything was Taller. " Oh great first I'm dead, now I'm fucking shorter than before, lovely." Then the reality hit me like a cartoon brick, I am still living. " Unless heaven looks like a carâ€¦ OW!" I said when a cartoon brick hit me in the head. I sat there rubbing my head with my hoof, my black with white dots... " HOLY SHIT I'M A FUCKING HOOOORRRRSSSSEEEE!"

I cryed when I looked at myself. Huh i still have my pants and my knife, wow. " Hey mister, what did you say?" I looked up to see a filly, if that was the right name. I've seen them before though, but where was it? Was i drunk or high when i saw them, maybe it was something my friend showed me on tv when we were bored one day after pissing of the neighbors by shitting in their mailboxes after smoking a couple of joints. I lay here wondering who this light peach colored filly with the pink bow was when i heard another voice that i swear I know call out " Hey Apple Bloom, did you find that brick yet?" Apple Bloom, ok now I know that rings a bell. " Mister?" "Oh sorry, I think too much." I said with a confused look on my face. The filly ,or Apple Bloom, caught on and changed the subject. " Are you a weather pony like rainbow dash? You sure do got the wings for it." "Rainbow Dash? Hmmm I know I heard that name before, but where?" She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "Ummm she's a friend of my sister." I looked at her puzzled as fuck. " Who's your sister exactly?" She looked at me like I was the special kid in school. " My big sister's name is Apple Jack." At the instant that name came out of her mouth, I knew where I was at. " I... Rememberâ€¦" Again she looked at me with a concerned expression. " Mister?" I stood up in shock shouting " HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER!" That same voice from earlier spoke up " You ok mister? You got mighty upset when Apple Bloom brought me into the conversation." I looked over to see my favorite pony Apple Jack. I was still upset, so i didn't show my excitement when she walked up and stood right in front of me. " You getting hit in the head by a brick can do that to ya. I'm sorry suger cub." " It's fine, i need to go anyway." I gathered what little stuff i had and began to walk off, only to be stopped by Apple Jack. " Where ya goin partner?" I turned back around to face her. " I need to find my sister and my friends." She looked at me trying to give off a friendly smile. " Need help mistâ€¦." I cut her off by telling her " Northern Star." She looked at me confused. " The name's Northern Star, and no i don't need help, I'm used to working alone." Those were my last words to them before i left. I walked around until i found a school. " Ok, Lily would be a 's the school, easy enough." I walked up to the school, which was a hell of a lot bigger than i thought. I knocked on the door and was greeted by miss Cheerlee. I looked over her shoulder and saw Lily, how i know it's lily is because she was kissing a celt who must be Ethan. She quit when she saw me, thank god she kissed him when the teacher wasn't looking. Huh no kids around, school must be out. Miss Cheerlee began speaking to me by saying " Can I help yoâ€¦" but i quickly cut her off by pushing her aside, running to lily. " Lily!" i shouted rushing towards her. I quickly grabbed her and spun her around giving her a big hug, causing her to let out a small "eeep!" I set her down telling her " Oh thank god i found you and midget!" Ethan shouted " Hey!" but i ignored him, I was to thrilled to give a shit right now. Miss Cheerlee walked up to us showing a smile that kinda made me wanna puke, it wasn't an ugly smile, i just hated it that much. " So you're her father I presume?" Me and lily looked at each other. We looked back at her and told her " Ummm no" in unison. " I'm sorry, who are you then?" she said as she got closer to me. I moved back a little, I've seen enough hentai from Andrew to know where this could go. I stood up straight and spoke with courage in my voice. " I'm her older brother, I hold a lot of pride with her." Miss Cheerlee looked shocked at my bold statement. " Well what about this young pony over here?" I shook my hoof from side to side saying " mmmhhhh meh" I looked over seeing throw up his front hooves with an expression like Curly when he'd get hit in the head. I couldn't hold back my laughter for long, his face was fucking priceless. I looked back at lily asking her " Hey, where are Andrew and Dylan?" She looked at me confused and said " I have no idea." I looked at Ethan and he shook his head. I turned my attention to miss Cheerlee. " Have you seen two guys come by here at some point?" She shook her head and pointed at us. " Not us dumbass, two other guys!" she looked at me with a shocked face at my rash statement, but wouldn't you be pissed if someone was playing stupid in a crisis like this, especially when it's a fucking school teacher for god's sake! she shook her head and said " N.. No other ponies have come by here besides you three, although I did here two ponies were captured today and sent to prison" At that point all three of us looked at each other and said in perfect unison " Oh shit!" She looked at us all startled by our comment. lily focused her attention towards me and said " How the hell are we gonna get those idiots out of prison." Ethan right then came in with two makeshift wooden tommy guns pointed at an angle towards the ceiling like he was Rambo. " We gonna bust these fuckas out or what?" Lily interrupted his "Epic" pose by smacking him upside the head. "Out of all the stupidest choices, that is the stupi.." I cut her off saying "He's got a point you know." She looked over at me horrified. "What do you mean?" I walked over and put a hoof on her shoulder. "This is the only way we can get them out." "But we could just talk to the guys in charge and work thi.." Before she could finish I walked out with Ethan holding one of the tommy guns shouting in a 1920's mobster voice " Alright boys, let's get our brothers out see." All i heard was a smack and a sigh from lily as she walked towards us. I looked back at them and said "Now then, where's the prison?"


End file.
